Madcap
(formerly known as Might Master)https://www.powerplayers.tv/ is the main antagonist of Power Players. He is an action figure who wants Axel Mulligan's Power Bandz for himself in order to obtain absolute power and force every humans in the world to "play" with his kind of games. By using the Minergy battery he stole from Uncle Andrew's lab, he creates and leads his army of toys to try to take down the Power Players. Appearance Madcap is a small black action figure with green details. He has two large horns on both sides of his head and four long black tentacles on the back. He also has red eyes with diamond-shaped irises. Personality Long before he's known as Madcap, he was originally a toy by the name of Might Master, a classic superhero action figure. Uncle Andrew took him into his lab to experiment with Minergy, an energy that could bring toys to life. But as he discovered what it meant to be played with, he took offense and became very delusional. He repainted his armor in the dark hues of his toy soul, vowed to "play" with humans as they had played with him, and rechristened himself as Madcap. After Madcap starts his path to villainy, he became ruthless, cold, cunning, and determined. His goal is to claim the Power Bandz to gain its absolute power necessary to achieve his goal, not caring if he causes any humans harm in the process. According to Madcap, he wants both the Minergy battery and Power Bandz to bring every toy in the world to life at once and force the humans to play with his "games". Abilities As a smart-toy, Madcap can use his tentacle joints to suck up Minergy from the Minergy battery or the Power Bandz so he can gain powers. With the power of the Minergy, he can either blast it at his enemies or made a toy came to life to force them into joining his side. According to Madcap, as long as he has enough Minergy from the Minergy battery, he won't have his powers be wasted during battles. Relationships Uncle Andrew When Uncle Andrew tried his first experiment on Minergy, he used Madcap (then Might Master) as his test subject. However after Madcap starts his path to villainy and became very delusional, Uncle Andrew was forced to put him in a dormant state in the Toy Box in order to avoid having him cause any more troubles. Now Madcap is very resentful of Uncle Andrew and wants to get his revenge on him by taking over the world with his army of toys and force every human to play with him. Axel Mulligan When Axel moved in with Uncle Andrew while his parents are away on a diplomatic mission in "Unboxing Part 1", he wasn't aware of the existence of smart-toys since Uncle Andrew never tell him about it. This lead to Madcap easily manipulated him into opening the Toy Box where he trapped inside and he sucks the Minergy from Axel's Power Bandz. Now that Axel joins the Power Players team in order to stop him, Madcap wants nothing more than to defeat him, take his Power Bandz, and make him suffer once he wins. Power Players Overall, Madcap is the sworn enemy to the entire Power Players team even before Axel joins them in "Unboxing Part 2". When Axel becomes a member, Madcap wants to do whatever it takes to take down the entire team in order for him to get his hands on the Power Bandz to gain its powers. Porcupunk and Orangutank Porcupunk and Orangutank both become Madcap's minions when he charges them with the Minergy battery in "Unboxing Part 2" to help him defeat the Power Players. He even escapes with them to his lair, planning for his next strike. Dynamo At some point before "The Dynamo Dynamic", Madcap finds Dynamo and forces him into his army. He sends Dynamo to Axel's room to kidnap Slobot so he could create a very strong weapon against the Power Players. Pyrant At some point before "Side Kicked", Madcap finds Pyrant and forces him into his army. He sends Pyrant and his army of mind-control drones to invade Axel's room so he can take control of every member of the Power Players team. Princess Sugar Salt At some point before "Swing Set Jet Set", Madcap finds Princess Sugar Salt and forces her into his army. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Madcap's name is misspelled as "Mad Cap" on his blueprint in "Unboxing Part 1". * In "Attack of Thermometron 9000", Sarge Charge built a snowman of Madcap. * Even though Madcap is the main antagonist of the series, he doesn't appear a lot and is often mentioned by his henchmen. * It's revealed in "All Trick No Treat" that Madcap likes caramels despite hating how they get stuck in his mouth when he eats them. * According to Madcap, Uncle Andrew created him. Though, he might refer to when Uncle Andrew created him as a smart-toy that can come to life. Category:Toys Category:Genderless Category:Villains Category:Recurring Characters